Vaka-Waka
'Vaka-Waka '''is are Muncho Mixels. Description Personality Vaka-Waka are two Munchos in one! Vaka is the top-half of the duo and in charge of food input, while stomach head Waka handles the output... whether he likes it or not. Vaka usually eats before thinking, shoving everything into his mouth. That means poor Waka has to deal with digesting everything from rotten fish heads to battery acid! No wonder Vaka looks the happier of this joined-at-the-belly pair of Munchos! They are very greedy and gluttonous, and are almost constantly eating. Physical Appearance Vaka-Waka is mostly purple in color. They have long purple arms grey black tips. Their legs are short, grey, and bowed. They connect to small feet with a single toe on each. They often have various colored ball-shaped candies with them. Vaka has a large, pentagonal-like head with a large lower jaw with a smaller and rounded upper, hippo-like one, which has two bucked teeth that point downwards and a nose. Vaka has a single eye with a disembodied thick purple eyebrow. Waka acts as Vaka's body and is a semicircle in shape. Waka has two eyes and a large mouth with a long underbite. He has eight yellowed teeth in his mouth; three on top and five on the bottom, the outer bottom ones being larger. Ability They have the ability to eat almost anything. As such, thanks to Waka, they have a stomach that is hollow enough to fit enough entities in it, such as Berp. Memorable Quotes Vaka *"Yeah, but where's all the food? I'm starving!"'' - Vaka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"So, what's this etiquette?"'' - Vaka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Oh, the nerve."'' - Vaka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"And ve are ze Munchos, and you happen to be in Muncholand."'' - Vaka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Waka *''"Oh my Mixels!"'' - Waka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Listen up, people! Look, the way I see it, we all found this egg, meteor, pod thingy, whatever it is. So, I am sure there will be plenty of happy wonderfulness to go around for all nine of us, if we all just work together."'' - Waka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig In unison *''"Who are you?!"'' - Vaka-Waka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Trivia *While it seems at first that what Vaka eats, Waka digests, it may not be entirely accurate as after Berp is swallowed up by Vaka, he later pops out of Waka completely unharmed (as seen in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig). *According to Andy Seenan, Vaka-Waka was one of the strangest Mixels to design. *Both of them, mainly Vaka, are the leaders of the Munchos. *They have the most teeth of any Mixel, at sixteen. *They have black hands in LEGO form, but grey hands in the cartoon. *Twinzy-Twinsy bears a resemblance to them. *Similarly to Glomp, Vaka's large nose covers up his eye in LEGO form. Glomp and Vaka-Waka also use the same eye piece. Gallery VW1.png VW2.png VW3.png Category:Leaders Category:Mixels Category:Munchos Category:Series 6 Category:2015 Category:Season Two Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Characters from Mixels Category:Voiced by Jess Harnell